deweydewnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Huey Duck
Hubert "Huey" Duck is the one of the six main protagonists in Ducktales, he is the son of Della Duck and is one of Donald Duck's nephews. Description The oldest of the triplets (by three seconds), he is often called upon to be "The Brains." He LOVES being a triplet, is the consummate Junior Woodchuck, and often finds himself scrambling to find logical solutions to the completely illogical. Ever the explorer, Huey is always eager to test his mettle and may one day earn his Adventurer's Merit Badge. Appearance Huey is a small white 10 to 11-year-old Duck with a red shirt and red cap on his head. Personality Huey is a smart "by the book" guy (specifically the Junior Woodchucks' Guidebook). Huey is an intelligent, analytical, and precarious boy scout. Huey is the most rigid of the triplets but he can still be troublesome like his brothers. Huey stands out by being a duck of strategy. Huey also comes off as "nerdy" as he is shown to enjoy science: discovery, books, modern inventions, and more. His own brother Louie has called him nerdy yet Huey is proud of it, shown in “Terror of the Terra-firmians!”. Huey is also down to earth and loves being a Junior Woodchuck. Huey is a duck of logic and rational explanation, as shown in “Terror of the Terra-firmians!” he chooses to believe in logic and science than mythology. He loves to finds a logical solution in their illogical situation. While Huey is usually considerate, he can at times be a bit conceited. Huey takes great pride in his intelligence, organization skills, and his Junior Woodchucks trained skills; which lead him to believe that he is usually correct and or the best about most things which shows in “McMystery at McDuck McManor!”, “Terror of the Terra-firmians!”, and “The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!”. And when anyone doubts his intellect, he gets really offended like in “The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!” It's was also shown in “Terror of the Terra-firmians!” that Huey is afraid of the unknown, but doesn't shy away from a mystery. Huey loves to reach his goals with well structured check list because he likes to control the situation. Although even though Huey can be level-head he become unstable when things don't go the way he planned. Huey has shown his aggressive side in “The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!” when things don't work out the way he hoped, leading to him losing his temper (he inherited his uncle's temper). This was also shown in “The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest!” where Huey snapped at Great-Uncle Scrooge for being too stubborn to turn around. Huey is also very inquisitive with things he doesn't know too much about, and yearns to know more. This is shows in “The Spear of Selene!”, once he meets Zeus, he is very excited and wishes to learn more about his powers. Skills and Abilities Huey is very skillful, he possess multiple skills and knowledge that was taught to him as a junior woodchuck. Huey is an analytical thinker which he uses with great pride, construct plans whenever there is trouble or just for fun. Huey knows how to change his voice and to pick a lock with anything, this in show in the comic issue #1. Huey is the second most capable of the kids, second only to Webby. Huey is smarter than the smarties — calculating, deducing, he's always a step ahead. Relationships Family Dewey & Louie Huey is very close to his brothers, despite their differences they love to hang out with each other as brother as well as friends. They all share a mischievous and adventurous spirit. Though Huey and Dewey can be very competitive, but are still very close and Huey is protective of his brothers. Donald Duck Donald is Huey's uncle and guardian, and despite Donald's shortcomings Huey loves him a lot. Huey is the closest nephew to Donald as he is very supportive and kind to him. Even when everyone else thought little of him in “The House of the Lucky Gander!” Huey stood up for Donald say that he thought Donald was kind of cool. Della Duck Della is Huey's biological mother. Though they have yet to meet face-to-face, Huey helps the investigation of Della's disappearance. Scrooge McDuck Huey adores his great uncle Scrooge, he especially respect his great uncle for his intelligence which is shown in the pilot “Woo-oo!”. Yet even with his respect for him Huey isn't afraid to talk back to him, like in “The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest!” when Scrooge was taking a dangerous risk to make it to the top of a mountain. Friends Webby Vanderquack Huey and Webby have a brother-sister like dynamic. They are both very intelligent for their age. They always prepare for and are resourceful in their adventures. Huey is always comforting, understanding, honest, and brotherly to her; which shows in “The Beagle Birthday Massacre!” Huey wanted to let Webby feel included in their adventure, and comforted Webby by promising her to never leave her behind again. Although in “Terror of the Terra-firmians!” they show to have a different outlook; Webby is very open-minded about the supernatural, while Huey goes by logic and what he knows. This leads them to argue with each other. But they always put their arguing aside to help each other. See ship: Huebby Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera Huey is Fenton's best friend, just as Dewey is Launchpad's best friend. Huey idolizes Gizmoduck for being smart and noble. When Fenton was having trouble controlling the Gizmosuit, Huey rewired it to directly run through Fenton's brain. Huey reminded Fenton that the suit isn't Gizmoduck, Fenton is. Lena De Spell Lena stepped up and suggested they look for Terra-firmians in “Terror of the Terra-firmians!” showing some belief and some doubt in Webby's claim. Lena and Huey may have shown some bonding as they spent so much time in the underground subway system, though Lena enjoys teasing Huey about his nerdy ways with the Junior Woodchuck Guide Book. Fanon DuckTales: War for Duckburg Huey plays a pivotal role in the series. Among his known feats are rescuing Ludwig Von Drake from the prison rig, making friends with Fire Sage Shyu to gain access to Avatar Roku's chambers. Huey also encounters a being called the Black Spirit and their fight ends with Huey flat on his face. The "spirit" tells Huey when the time is right, "he'll" reveal "his" face to the triplets and Donald. At St. Canard, with Huey at a tremendous disadvantage against Admiral Zhao, he begins to tearfully bid Della farewell without even seeing her, when the Black Spirit comes to their aid. After Zhao's last firebend begins to crack the "spirit's" mask, is it Della underneath, and Huey and his brothers tearfully meet Della for the first time. Huey has the best handwriting in the Anti-Fire Nation Coalition army. Category:Male Category:Ducks Category:Main Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Characters who have lost family members Category:Good Hearted characters Category:Anti-Fire Nation Coalition Army Category:Family-Orientated Characters Category:Supportive Characters Category:Junior Woodchucks Category:Interns Category:Nephews Category:Huey Duck Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Ducktales: War for Duckburg Category:The Real Gladstone